


upon the shore.

by sea_sighs



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, Poetry, poetry cause im too lazy to finish my other fanfic, yall fuckign know im gay for this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-10-02 21:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea_sighs/pseuds/sea_sighs
Summary: A collection of poems dedicated to the relationship between James McGraw and John Silver(aka the gayest ship to ever gay, seriously)





	1. To be lost

In the quiet of the night,  
I am adrift,

Lost in the sea that is so familiar to me,  
that it is almost second nature to drown.

Almost.

But in that second,  
Between threading sky and a blue abyss,  
Between treading life and death,

The sea stills.

And I glimpse an image of you,

and I am adrift,

in the sound

of the surf

adrift amongst the sand,

in your voice amongst the tide of men,

and I am lost

to you

again.


	2. A warning

And to live is to love  
But to love _me_ I must ask you to let go.

Nothing has ever been so urgent  
never been so essential as you breathing,  


And that is worth more to me, 

than myself, alive, 

more important 

than my love to you, 

And mi querido, my love, my pulse, you are living 

and so 

I must let go.


	3. your love

(From John to James)

Your kisses are like a sinking ship,  
always fraught with rust and iron and copper,  
riding that high thread of adrenaline,  
a tongue like a rising tide that is pulling me under.

Your words is like the first cannon booming,  
Each shuddering exhale, so ready for it to end,  
One pulsating rush after another,  
Splinters shattering so deep in me I cannot breathe.

But your love is so tender, and I understand,  
why it is that you hold me like a lifeline,  
Even though we both are sinking,  
Our lives tied at our navels,  
inseparable even now,  
the sea calling,  
our names,  
a whirlpool,  
a storm,

the sea calling  
In the voices that we call our own.

And your silence is an end,  
it is waiting for a goodbye,  
and it pains me more than,

your kisses,

your words,

that I cannot guarantee,  
that this is not inevitable.


	4. The Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> caUSE I HAVE FEELS AND THIS IS A BIT SHITE FUCK IT

(John Silver to James McGraw)

And the light falls between us,  
Not to divide us,  
But to show us.

Not the terrors of the night.

But you.

In white, so long shadowed by  
rage, anger and war.

You.

In blinding white, tender, and soft, and kind.

And you.

Your name shrugged off like a worn dirtied coat.  
Your story shrugged off the sea.

You.

I stop and I realise I have never known

you.

But I am glad, to see you as you are now.

And you must believe me when I say this, that I am glad.

I am glad.


	5. nostos

I stood before you once,  
a castaway,  
at the threshold of your home.

The paint flaked underneath my nail,  
a post, painted a pale green,  
but it sparkled like gold,  
when the light hit it,  
and I am reminded that all is dust, and ever will be.


	6. upon the shore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i still have feels ok

John Silver to James McGraw, a letter never finished

 

I remember Savannah as though you have never left me.

That sun spilled dust, and the smell of heat,

And your eyes pass the land and return upon the shore,

And it says all that we need, _all that we need,_

That you are mine and I am yours.


End file.
